Safe!
by kimberlyannstillhere
Summary: Arthur, the new kid in town, meets Alfred, the star baseball player at their local high school. It was love at first sight, but will the pair's stubborn attitudes and conflicting personalities cause them both to strike out? US/UK and a bit of PruCan
1. Chapter 1

Arthur stared out the window of his father's car, admiring the blue sky above. Watching as the clouds slowly morphed into different shapes.

"Arthur, are you exited to have a fresh start in a new country?" his mother called from the passenger seat of their new American car. He shifted his focus from the sky to her.

"Oh, yes mother. I am just thrilled to be leaving my friends and everything else I love in England," Arthur rolled his eyes and glared at his mother, who turned in her seat to return his glare.

"Don't get smart with your mother. And don't forget you brought this on yourself," his father's stern voice caused the young Brit to look away from his mothers eyes in defeat. She smiled satisfied and continued fiddling with a stack of papers in her lap.

It was true. The only one Arthur should blame, for causing his family to pack up their stuff and move to America, was himself. He huffed, remembering the events that led up to their sudden move.

_Sure, it was pretty bad what happened, but it was no reason to move to fucking America. I can almost feel myself gaining weight just sitting in this car._

"Think of it this way honey, you don't know anyone here. So, you won't have to listen to any gossip about your brothers," his mother said cheerfully.

"Whatever, it's not like I care if people know my brothers are complete dicks," Arthur said indifferently, staring out his window once again. His mother turned and glared at him again.

"Anyway, they won't hesitate to make themselves known to everyone here," she sighed.

"You're right, that's why we decided to leave them in England for now, until we get settled, of course." Arthur nodded, but then froze after he realized what she had told him.

"WHAT!" he blurted out, "how long will that take?" he continued with a huge smile on his face. His mother smiled, and looked to his father.

"We're thinking for about a year. Just long enough to let you get on your feet." Arthur laughed. This was a dream come true. His brothers had always been horrible to Arthur calling him names, pranking him, spreading rumors about him, and even sometimes inflicting physical pain on him.

_A year, a whole year!_

"I love you mum!" Arthur yelled, starting to feel giddy in his seat.

_Maybe America isn't so hopeless after all. _Arthur smiled to himself.

Three hours passed and Arthur had started to doze off. The American country side was beautiful, but after four hours of driving and looking at the same thing over and over again, it became boring.

"We're here," Arthur's father called over a box he was carrying. With a tired sigh, Arthur stepped out of car and frowned when he saw their new home. This was Arthur's first time seeing the Victorian style home in person. His mother had shown him the pictures from the realtor, but he never expected the house to be so huge. It was three stories and had six bed rooms, four baths, a sitting room, family room, full kitchen, and a very large front and back yard.

"Why did you choose such a large house?" he asked his father.

"This was the best house my company could offer," he shrugged "you should take your boxes up stairs and choose a room." Arthur smiled slightly and nodded.

_At least I can have any room. Hmm… which will I choose?_

He walked over to the moving van, grabbing the first box with his name on it and continued toward the house. The porch was long and rounded to the side of the house, and had a small gazebo like structure with a white wooden swing and a white banister that complemented the powder blue exterior.

_This place is like a bloody castle._

"Once you're done, help your mum with unpacking!" shouted from the moving van.

"Okay"

Arthur walked through the threshold of his new home and gasped, almost dropping the box in his hands. The pictures Arthur had seen did the place no justice. The inside was just as amazing as the outside, maybe even more amazing. Arthur's mother had peaked her head into the sitting room.

"Our furniture fits this house so well, doesn't it?" she said walking, gliding her hand across the back of the Victorian furniture, she had collected over the years.

"It's almost like a palace," she smiled at Arthur's comment.

"Yeah, y'know I grew up in a place like this. That's why I collected all this furniture." She looked at Arthur with young eyes.

"It's you know. Not y'know." She only giggled when Arthur corrected her American English.

"You Kirkland boys are all the same. Correcting me all the time," Arthur snickered as she ruffled his light blond hair.

"Better go get that up to your room, before your dad comes in to find you lounging around,"

He nodded and turned toward a large staircase.

He noticed there were four bedrooms on the second floor. Three of which already filled with boxes.

_What's this?_

A narrow set of stairs caught the Brits attention. He followed the stairs up to a large room that had a small office area with a Romeo and Juliet balcony overlooking the second floor. He put his box down on the bed that had already been placed in the room. He smiled then walked over to the bay windows across from the bed.

"Wow," he whispered. Then crossed the room and admired the light green walls.

"Arthur?" his father called from the second floor. Arthur leaned over the balcony slightly and cleared his throat. His father looked up and smiled.

"I see you found the third floor. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's quite nice. Have you seen how big it is up here? " Arthur looked back at the room and saw another door, on the far wall "There's even a bathroom up here!" his father laughed

"Yes, I have seen it. So, I'm going to assume that will be your room and have the movers haul your stuff up. Why don't you go out and look around town? Maybe even make some friends," Arthur laughed half-heartedly.

"Arthur, I was completely serious," His father's smile had faded and was replace with his all too familiar scowl. Arthur gave his father his best stink eye before sighing.

_Dad two- Arthur zero_

"Fine," Arthur started down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur had only made it half a block down the street before -WHACK!

"Ow! Bloody Hell!" Arthur yelled holding the back of his head. If felt as if someone threw a brick at him. Whatever it was, it bounced off his head and landed right next to him. Arthur opened one eye, only to see a slightly worn out baseball.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry, dude." An American accent called form behind him. Arthur slowly turned, planning on yelling at the boy. He was just about to open his mouth, until he realized he was looking into a pair of clear blue eyes. Arthur immediately went mute.

"Oh, Mattie, Gilbert, I think we broke him!" The boy with blue eyes worriedly called back to someone.

"Nice going, Alfred. They tell you to stop breaking windows, so you start breaking people," an albino boy said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not my fault. Mathew's the one who threw it way to hard!" the blue eyed boy, who was apparently Alfred, Pointed to another boy, running toward them, who Arthur guessed was Mathew.

"I am so sorry! And Alfred you were supposed to catch it!" Mathew quietly shrieked.

"That was so unawesome Alfred, how could you miss that catch?" The albino, Gilbert, Clapped his hand on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred shrugged and started chatting about it with Gilbert.

"How can you guys worry about catching a freaking ball at a moment like this? Eh?" Mathew's question caught their attention once again.

"Oh, yeah…" Alfred and Gilbert both said in unison.

"I'm sorry for those idiots. Are you alright?" Mathew asked quietly. Arthur nodded and cleared his throat.

"Uh, yes I'm fine," Arthur faked a smile, and then took a step forward, only to trip over his own two feet.

"Slow down there, partner." Alfred said catching the disoriented Brit in his arms, before Arthur could smash his face in the ground. Arthur's cheeks heated up when he realized his was in the Americans arms. He tried to squirm out, but with no luck.

"We'll have to take you home. Where do you live?"

"Uh, t-the Victorian home with the moving truck," Arthur stuttered and pointed down the street. After he said that he couldn't help but notice, Gilbert whistled as they got near Arthur's home.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, your place is just pretty awesome," the albino flashed him a smile as they entered the home.

"Arthur! What happened to you?" Arthur's mother walked out of the kitchen toward him.

"Mattie here, accidently hit him in the head with a base ball," Alfred smiled and pointed to Mathew.

"Oh, no, Could you boys take him up stairs to his room while I get some ice?"

Alfred and the others nodded and walked Arthur up stairs.

"Witch room is yours?"

"Up those stairs," Arthur tried to walk himself but only tripped again.

"Oh, no you don't," Gilbert and Alfred grabbed Arthur's arms and stated to haul him up the stairs.

_Dear god, I hope mum didn't unpack my boxes yet._

Arthur closed his eyes and held his breath; afraid of what he may see when they entered his room.

"Cool room, bro!" Alfred shouted, Arthur was shocked when he opened his eyes to find his mother hadn't unpacked any of his unicorns, but instead there were now two chairs and a small table near his bay windows, a night stand next to his bed, desk with a office chair, and a couple of beanbag chairs. In the far corner, his boxes were stacked neatly next to his dresser.

"Uh thanks,"

"No problem," Alfred laughed. Arthur's already pink cheeks darkened when he heard the Americans child like laugh.

"Hey Al, since you've have this handled, Mattie and I are going to go. Okay?" Gilbert interrupted, grabbing Mathew by the hand and pulling him toward the door. Arthur couldn't tell if they were holding hands or if Gilbert was just leading Mathew out of the house. He just shook his head to cast away the odd idea. Thinking it he must be going mad from the possible concussion he just received.

"Uh, sure, see ya at diner Matt," Alfred call to them over his shoulder.

"Should I just sit ya on your bed?" there was a long silent pause, until Arthur realized Alfred was speaking to him.

"Oh, uhm, y-yes I… Uh, suppose that would be best," Alfred nodded.

Once Arthur was sitting on his bed, he had stated to feel better, but the back of his head where the ball collided with him still hurt. He went to touch his head to feel for a bump. He sucked in air quickly when his finger lightly touched the swelling bump.

"Man, you took a real hit. I wasn't even expecting Mattie to throw the ball that hard," the American laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. If it weren't for the growing pain in the back of Arthur's head, he would be glaring at Alfred.

"Well maybe you should have been a bit more careful," Arthur tried to glare this time but to his dismay he only caused his head to hurt more

"Yeah, but I'm only human. By the way, the names Alfred F. Jones," Arthur stared at Alfred's out stretched hand, and slowly reached his own hand out and shook it.

"Arthur Kirkland," Arthur said with a small smile. He couldn't help it. The American put on a large goofy smile and ran his hand through his dark honey blonde hair.

"So, I guess you aren't from around here?" Arthur frowned

"No, I'm not from around here. My family just moved from England,"

"England? I should've guessed, from your accent. So do you like it here in America?" Alfred asked excited for some reason.

"Well, I guess it's not horrible here. I don't have to live with my brothers for a while. That is a good thing. And the house is nice. But I'll miss having fun with my friends; in fact they're all probably at some concert or a party," Arthur looked down; he could feel the slight stab of pain in the back of his head.

"Dude, I know what its like. I moved across the street with my mom and stepdad a few years ago. I missed all my friends too. Hell, I still do," Alfred sat next to Arthur on his bed.

"Arthur, I brought you some ice and a glass of water," Arthur's mother walked in to the room. Placing the water on his night stand and handing him the bag of ice, who rested it on his bump and made a slight hissing sound.

"Thanks, mum,"

"Wait, you said your families from England," Arthur's mother smiled.

"Oh, I was born and raised in America. But I met, Elliot, Arthur's father in college and I moved to England with him to start a family," Alfred looked at Arthur with his goofy grin again, Causing Arthur to blush.

"Okay mum, we get it," Arthur waved his mother off.

"Arthur, you can be such a party pooper sometimes. I kind of liked it when you were all punk, you were more fun, but I could have done without the multi-color hair and the partying," His mother sighed.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Scarlet Kirkland. And what happened to the other boys that were here?" Arthur's mother said remembering Alfred was in the room.

"Alfred, and those two probably had some date planed, so they left me here to make sure Arthur's alright," Arthur started to cough after he choked on his water when Alfred mentioned Mathew and Gilbert were on a date.

"Hey dude, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Arthur managed in between coughs. Arthur had stopped coughing long enough to hear Alfred mumble something along the lines of "Yeah, you are," Causing Arthur to go into another coughing fit.

_Did i just hear him correctly? _

"Alfred, dear would you like to stay for diner? I was planning on making burgers," Arthur's green shot up to meet his mothers with a glare. A scowl had already made itself at home on his face.

"Burgers? Sure, I'd love to. Let me just text my mom real quick," Alfred replied and pulled his phone out and typed a quick message out. Arthur cursed every small click the keys on Alfred's phone made.

Only a few seconds went by until Alfred's phone chimed and a huge smile lit his face.

"Well, Mrs. Kirkland, I guess I'm staying for dinner. My mom said she's fine with it,"

"Oh Goody, diner will be ready in about a half an hour," Arthur's mother said almost singing as she walked out the door leaving the two boys alone in Arthur's room.

"So… You were punk?" Alfred smiled and gave Arthur a small wink, causing Arthur to groan and fall face first into his pillow to hide his embarrassment.

_This is going to be a long evening…_

* * *

**Hey everybody,**

**Yay, another chapter! So... I hope everyone is enjoying Safe! so far. I'm planing on updating about once a week, as long as my school work doesn't get too overwhelming. However, right now I'm sick and have a long weekend. So, I'll be posting more often.**


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur gritted his teeth at the sound of his father's laugh and sighed when his mother told him to pass the salad. He didn't mind sitting at the diner table with his parents most nights, in fact he quite enjoyed being with them when they were available. So, what caused Arthur's bitter mood that evening? The answer sat right across from him at the dining room table. Alfred F. Jones, brilliant smile and all.

_How did I end up getting in this mess? Oh, that's right my mother invited him._

Arthur frowned at his partly eaten hamburger. When his father's voice caught his attention.

"Alfred, you seem like the type of boy who plays sports, am I correct?" Arthur could almost feel his father's eyes on him. Alfred chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, completely oblivious to the silent messages being sent toward Arthur from his father.

"Yeah, I usually play football, but since the seasons over I'm playing the good ol' all American pastime, baseball,"

Arthur snorted.

"I wouldn't have guessed," Arthur's curt remark caused the room to fall silent. Arthur looked up from his plate confused, searching his parents annoyed faces. Then turning to Alfred.

Alfred's face had turned red and he was fidgeting a bit, trying to avoid eye contact with Arthur. Arthur's father cleared his throat.

"Well Arthur, I think you could learn from Alfred's example. Actually, you should try out for baseball, all your brothers played sports in school," Arthur's father casually said. Something in Arthur snapped. However, he knew better. That tone of voice meant that he had absolutely no say in the matter.

"How am I even going to play? I don't even know the rules of the damn sport," Arthur whined to his father

"The sport is similar to cricket, so it won't be that different, right Alfred?"

"Dude, you should totally try out! I don't know what crickets have to do with it but whatever floats your boat! I guess," Alfred blurted out, causing Arthur to smack his own forehead.

_This boy must be an idiot._

"Mum, may I please be excused? I can feel a headache coming on." Arthur asked, standing up before she even had a chance to reply. He could hear her tell Alfred if he wanted he was also excused, but Arthur really didn't care what Alfred did at that moment. All Arthur cared about right then, was getting as far away from his father as could.

Before Arthur even realized it he was on his bed curled into his pillow.

_Why does he expect me to be just like them? Baseball? For God's sake, he knows I was never any good at sports. I'm not my brothers, I never will be._

Arthur was pulled out of his thoughts by Alfred's footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Look I have a massive headache at the moment so if you wouldn't mind being a little more quiet," Arthur felt a ping of guilt, for lying to Alfred.

"Sure, but I think I'm going to head home now. I just wanted to say; sorry for letting that ball hit you in the head, again. So, I guess I'll see ya around…"Arthur could hear the disappointment in Alfred's voice However, Arthur couldn't bring himself to look at The American. Instead, he just buried his face in his pillow and listened to Alfred's footsteps as they faded away.

* * *

That night Arthur couldn't shake the felling that he had said something wrong to Alfred. He kept replaying that evening's events over and over in his head, but soon after thinking of the obnoxious American boy, he started to think of Alfred's smile that complemented his Safire blue eyes so well and how his body wasn't overly muscular, but well toned. Actually, he found Alfred quite attractive. Arthur had realized his own thoughts, causing himself to blush and roll over on to his back.

"What am I thinking? I must be going mad!" Arthur sighed to himself and sat up, wincing at the slight echo of pain from his head.

A light from outside suddenly caught Arthur's attention; he tried to ignore it but then remembered who's house was across the street. Curiosity overtook the Brit, and he sucked in a large breath before crossing the room.

Arthur smiled at the scene outside his window. Alfred sat at a desk placed in front of the large window of his bed room; he seemed to be concentrated on something important. Then, there was a small glimmer in front of the American's right eye. Squinting to see what the source of the light was Arthur realized Alfred was wearing a pair of wire framed glasses. Arthur chuckled and continued to observe Alfred.

_Those glasses somehow suit him._

Alfred smiled sitting back in his seat and then brought up a book in front of his face. Arthur frowned; slightly disappointed he wasn't able to study Alfred's face any longer. The Brit had the urge to walk across the street and swat the book away from Alfred's face, but instead Arthur tried to make out the colorful cover of Alfred's book. Arthur smacked his forehead for the second time due to Alfred related situations. However, instead of walking away in frustration or frowning in disappointment, Arthur burst out in a fit of laughter.

_Leave it to that boy, to make a comic book seem like an important matter._

Unfortunately, when Arthur finally calmed down and looked back at Alfred's window, Arthur's eyes met Alfred's blue ones. Arthur froze in place and could feel the color in his face drain. The two continued to stare at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Luckily, Alfred's door swung open causing him to jump and break eye contact. Arthur took this chance to hide behind his dark green curtains.

The Brit clutched his shirt over his chest to help calm his fluttering heart. Then peaked behind the curtain and watched Alfred close his curtains.

"Arthur, I believe you have gone completely mad," Arthur sighed with a smile playing on his lips and closed his own curtains for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur's second day in America started off like any other day he would have spent in England. He woke up early, got ready for the day, and headed to the kitchen for breakfast and tea.

When Arthur made his way down stairs to the kitchen he was greeted by a plate of freshly baked scones and a small note written in his mother's neat cursive. Arthur started to read the note while sipping his tea and taking the occasional bite of his scone.

_Arthur, _

_Your father and I have been called into the office early and there's a chance we'll be late for dinner. I made you scones for breakfast. I also left some money on the table next to the staircase with a phone book, if we aren't home in time, order pizza or something._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_p.s. There's a shopping list on the fridge, can you go by the store and pick up everything on it?_

Arthur frowned, drinking the last of his tea, and then crumpled up the small pink paper, throwing it across the room in frustration.

"Figures they would get called in and leave me here alone, at lease she left me something to eat this time." He muttered while placing his dishes in the sink, then walked over to pick up the paper ball on the ground to throw it away.

Arthur sighed and grabbed the shopping list from the front of the refrigerator and then went up stairs to get his phone and coat.

* * *

Arthur took a deep breath as he made his way down the path way through the front yard. The spring air was warm and fresh. It almost made Arthur miss the cold rainy weather he left behind in England. Though, at the same time he was thankful he could take his time and stroll around before going to the store, instead of rushing through the rain.

He had lost himself in his thoughts as he admired the beautiful day, watching the birds flying back and forth, until he heard a loud cracking sound and spotted a black object in the sky that was quickly getting closer. Without thinking Arthur took a step back and tripped, when he realized a baseball was hurtling toward his head again.

He closed his eyes and braced himself for another painful head injury. However, the pain didn't come; instead, he just heard a thud in the grass. Arthur let out a deep breath and opened his eyes and saw the ball had barely missed him by mere centimeters. He reached down and picked up the ball and examined it, then let out an annoyed huff when he read the words _Property of Alfred F. Jones :P _scribbled in permanent marker.

Arthur heard yelling coming from nearby and decided to walk toward the source.

"Williams! I know you can pitch better than that!" A brown-haired girl shouted at a scared looking boy on the pitcher's mound, when Arthur walked up to a large baseball diamond. After watching for a second he realized the pitcher was Matthew, one of the boys from yesterday.

"Oh, come on Elizabeta. You've been on the poor boy since we started. Give Matthew a break, he must be tiered," Another boy yelled from the outfield, his annoying voice sounding familiar to Arthur, but he couldn't see what the boy looked like.

"Shut up, Beilschmidt! I never you asked for your input!" The girl, Elizabeta, yelled and started to make her way over to the boy in the outfield taking her baseball cap off in the processes.

_What a scary woman._

"You know what Beilschmidt? If you think you know so much about pitching, then why don't you go and throw a few?" She said poking the boy in the chest with her index finger causing him to start laughing.

"Keseses…. Trust me, you wouldn't want to see how much I know about _pitching_, but I'd be happy to show you the real thing, if I could actually pitch,"

"I thought so. Now Matthew, go take a break and get Francis out here," Matthew nodded, red-faced for some reason, and jogged to the dugout where a group of boys sat talking. Then a very feminine boy walked out to replace Matthew's spot on the mound.

"Yo, Arthur!" Arthur shifted his attention back to the dugout, only to see Alfred waving his arms like an idiot, trying to get the Brit's attention.

Reluctantly, Arthur made his way into the dugout, catching the attention of everyone there. The feeling of everyone's eyes on him caused his face to feel hot and he started turning a slight shade of pink.

"I see you came to watch me practice," Alfred said with a hopeful smile.

"No, actually, I believe this belongs to you," Arthur tossed the baseball in his hand to Alfred. The American stared at the ball confused then his eyes lit up and he smiled.

"You found my lucky ball! I thought I lost it when Antonio hit that foul. How did you find it?"

"It just happened to be flying toward my head. I'm starting to think you're trying to kill me," Arthur said sarcastically.

"What? Did you get hurt again?" Alfred shouted in shock and grabbed Arthur's head searching it for another large bump.

"Stop it! You bloody twit!" Arthur shrieked, then pushed the larger American off him and frowned. "You're lucky; it missed me by only centimeters," Arthur continued.

"Oh good, I thought I would have to explain to your mom why you're being dragged to your house by some strange guys again," Arthur's frown deepened causing Alfred to put on another goofy grin and rub the back of his neck.

"Well, I should be on my way, before that actually happens," Arthur said and started to turn away, but something grabbed his wrist preventing the Brit from turning anymore.

Arthur blushed and stared at Alfred's hand griped firmly around his wrist, then looked up to see Alfred's slightly red face looking at anywhere but Arthur. After a second, Alfred released Arthur's arm and cleared his throat.

"I'll be done here pretty soon. So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. I, uh, know a place where we could grab a bite to eat and we then could do whatever you want to afterwards," Alfred asked nervously kicking the ground. Then continued, "Though, I'd understand if you had plans already,"

_It wouldn't hurt to have lunch, would it? _

"I Suppose, I could. I don't have any other plans besides picking up some items at the market." Arthur crossed his arms in an attempt to seem indifferent. However, he was completely ecstatic and had to force himself not to smile.

"Great! Let me just go take out my contacts and we can go." Alfred smiled then grabbed a large duffle bag and jogged out of the dugout, Leaving Arthur to wait and deal with the rest of Alfred's team staring at him.

Arthur could see out of the corner of his eye someone had walked up to him.

"Hey Arthur, you probably don't remember me, but I'm Alfred's brother, Matthew Williams." Matthew almost whispered while holding out his hand for Arthur to shake.

"Arthur Kirkland and I remember you helped me yesterday, thank you for that. However, I wasn't aware you are Alfred's brother. Actually now that I look at you, you both hold a resemblance to each other." Arthur shook Matthew's hand and gave him a small smile, which helped the other boy calm down.

"Oh that's good you remember me. Most people do notice me unless they need something." Matthew sighed and leaned himself against the small chain link fence protecting the entrance of the dugout.

"Well that girl, out there, seemed to be on your arse."

"You mean, Elizabeta?" Arthur nodded

"She's always like that. Actually, she's not as bad today. I'm surprised she hasn't tried to hit Gilbert with a bat, yet," Matthew chuckled.

"She would do that?" Arthur asked then shifted his attention to the brown-haired girl, who took her spot on home plate, ready to swing at any moment.

"Bring it, Bonnefoy," She said narrowing her eyes at the pitcher. The pitcher smiled and pulled the bill of his hat down slightly, covering his eyes, then threw a fastball.

Arthur flinched at the crack of the bat, but continued to watch as the ball flew straight toward the outfielder that was arguing with Elizabeta. Luckily, for the outfielder the ball zoomed right past his head. Elizabeta just smirked and dropped her now broken bat.

_Wow…_

"What the hell was that? You did that on purpose!" the outfielder took off his cap and throwing it to the ground, revealing the silvery hair that Arthur remembered was Gilbert's

_He was the cheeky bloke that was with Alfred and Matthew yesterday._

"That's it I'm out of here! Going to practice is totally not awesome anyway!" Gilbert, stormed over to the dugout mumbling something about being awesome while he packed up his equipment.

"Well, I've got to go. I'll see you later, eh?" Arthur jumped remembering Matthew was there.

"Oh, alright," Arthur said before Matthew went to help Gilbert gather his stuff.

"Sorry for the wait. I had a hard time getting my right contact out… what happened here?" Alfred said to Arthur as he walked into the dugout while putting his glasses on.

"I'll tell you what happened here, that damn chick is trying to kill me! She broke her bat with a swing meant for me!" The albino shouted zipping up his bag and grabbed Matthew's hand while they walked out.

Alfred made an "o" shape with his mouth and turned toward Arthur to motioned for the Brit to follow him out of the dugout.

"Are you sure you should be leaving so casually?"

"Yeah, I was already done for the day; I only stuck around to see Matt's pitching. By the way, I'm sorry you had to see whatever happened between Gilbert and Elizabeta. They can get under each other's skin," Alfred said shrugging.

"It's alright, where are we going to eat anyway?"A huge grin spread across Alfred's face when Arthur mentioned eating.

"It's this great little burger place in town. It's the closest thing to fast food you can get around here," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"That's just great." He said sarcastically.

"Yep, you don't mind if we take my truck, do you? I have it parked on the street right there," Alfred pointed to a large white pickup truck. Arthur felt dwarfed by the monstrous vehicle.

"Does everything in America have to be so big?" Arthur asked as Alfred opened the passenger door for him.

"My truck isn't that big. And sorry, It's a little messy inside from Matt and Gilbert using it yesterday," Arthur frowned at the sight of empty cups, popcorn, candy and wrappers on the floor.

"Just great," he said in displeasure and climbed into the over sized pickup.

* * *

**woo!**

**I've been typing away all week end. I actually have chapter 5 done too, but I want to save that one for later. Oh, and I've actually had what Elizabeta did to Gilbert happen to me before even if it was just some strange coincidence that happened after arguing with the batter. However, they didn't break their bat, but trust me it's still scary as heck. So, my advice to you guys is never piss off someone about to bat when you're the first baseman.**


	5. Chapter 5

The car ride was short and quiet for the most part, with only the occasional comment from Arthur about Alfred's driving skills.

"The point I am trying to get across is that you do not make a turn. You just simply turn," Arthur ranted as Alfred entered the parking lot of a small family owned diner.

"Well, here in America we make turns. I don't know why, but that's just what we say. Anyway, we're here," Alfred said while Arthur rolled his eyes.

The two entered the busy diner and sat across from each other in one of Alfred's favorite booths. While the American looked over the menu, Arthur surveyed his surroundings. The diner was a narrow building with a room off to the side to accommodate larger groups of people. There was a long counter where several people were being served and a few booths.

"So Arthur, what'cha going to get?" Alfred asked, putting his menu down. Arthur frowned at Alfred's butchered English and peaked at his own menu, only to find he had no idea what to order.

"I don't know, what do you recommend?"

"Shoot, everything here is pretty good... I'll tell ya what, I'll order something and you can share with me. If you decide you don't like it you can look at the menu again, that good?" Arthur nodded closing his menu and sliding it to the middle of the table.

"Hey guys, can I get you boys anything to drink?" a young blond waitress asked mainly to Alfred with a flirtatious smile.

_Oh, great…_

"Can I get a coke?" The American said without sparing her a single glance. This caused the left corner of Arthur's mouth to quirk up into a slight smile then he quickly cleared his throat, trying to compose himself.

"I'll have a cup of tea,"

"Okay, I'll be right back to take your order," before the waitress walked away, she turned to Alfred and flashed him another smile, only to see he was looking out the window next to the booth. She dropped her smile and awkwardly walked away slightly embarrassed. Arthur couldn't help, but smirk again.

"Hey Arthur, what are you interested in? Like, what do you do for fun?" Alfred asked shifting his blue eye from the window to the Brit that sat across from him. Arthur didn't respond right away, getting lost in Alfred's eyes. Realizing he hadn't responded, Arthur looked away.

"I suppose I'm interested in literature. I enjoy embroidery and baking as well," Arthur said busying himself with positioning the silverware already on the table.

"Baking? Are you any good at it? If you are then maybe you should make something for me one of these days." Arthur's face lit up.

"I enjoy my baking, but my mum isn't too fond of it. What about you? What do you do for fun?"

"Well, for fun…" Alfred tapped his index finger against his chin "the only things I can name at the moment are sports, video games and reading comics. Oh, that reminds me! What was so funny last night?"

Arthur stared at Alfred in confusion, then he suddenly went beet red.

"That was nothing really," Alfred just chuckled and shook his head.

"Didn't seem like nothing," The American said while pushing up is glasses.

"Oh, belt up" Arthur mumbled to Alfred as their waitress returned with their drinks and then took their order.

While waiting for their food to arrive the two chatted about likes, dislikes, and hobbies. Arthur found out that Alfred has slight obsession for heroes and so, in return Arthur told Alfred about his unicorn collection.

"Unicorns, what did your friends in England think of your collection?"

"They didn't know about it. Most of my friends weren't the type of people you should tell that information to." Arthur sipped his tea.

"Well, what type of people are they?" Alfred propped his chin in one of his hands and waited for Arthur's response.

"I guess you could say they were mostly punk. I remember, my father referring to them as Gallivanting twats, because someone thought it would be funny to write wanker on the dirty windows of his car,"Arthur sighed and continued "If I told them I collected unicorns, they would have most likely called me a poofter or something along those lines,"

Alfred let out a low chuckle as he watched Arthur fiddle with the discarded straw wrapper from the American's drink.

Alfred opened up his mouth as if he was going to say something, but closed it when the waitress returned with their food. He had ordered a B.L.T. sandwich with a side of fries. Arthur found it odd that Alfred the, burger loving American, chose to get a B.L.T.

Alfred held out a half of the paper wrapped sandwich for Arthur and slid the plate of fries closer the Brit.

"I thought you wanted a hamburger? Why did you order a sandwich?" Arthur asked and took a bite out of his food.

"It's a kinda stupid reason." Alfred turned pink and sighed when Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Okay, I thought you might not eat if I got a burger,"

"Oh, well thank you. That's quite thoughtful actually," Arthur took another bite of his food hoping Alfred couldn't see his blushing face.

The pair spent the most of their meal in a comfortable silence. Arthur took this time to watch Alfred. He welcomed the light feeling of fluttering in his stomach every time the American's mesmerizing blue eyes flicked toward Arthur's direction. However, his moment of bliss was short-lived, out of the corner of his eye Arthur noticed a figure had slid into the booth next to him.

"Bloody Hell!" Arthur shouted in surprise when he realized he was being stared at by two strange boys dressed in the same red, white, and blue baseball uniforms that belong to Alfred's team.

"Antonio, look at Alfred's new beau," A long-haired Blond boy with a French accent said, causing Arthur to scowl.

_When did they start letting frogs on baseball teams?_

"This is Arthur? Alfred, His eye brows aren't that big," A burnet with green eyes and a heavy Spanish accent asked leaning over the table to get a better look at the Brit. Arthur contemplated smacking the Spaniard away, but decided against it. Instead, he put a hand up to his forehead, hiding his eye brows and shot Alfred a glare.

"Who the hell are you two? How do you know my name? And has anyone ever taught you about personal space?" Arthur spat at the duo with venom.

"I am Francis Bonnefoy and Oui, I was taught it but nobody said I had to follow it," The blond Frenchman flipped his hair and blew a kiss toward Arthur, causing him to scoot farther into the booth and make a look of annoyance.

"Hola Arthur, I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. And I know your name from mi amigo, Alfred. He didn't stop talking about you today at practice," The Spaniard said cheerfully before a blushing Alfred could clap his hand over Antonio's mouth.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know these two would follow us," Alfred said running a hand through his hair. Francis gasped and put a hand on his chest.

"We didn't follow you two." The Frenchman said dramatically.

"But mi amigo, you said to follow them since Lovi wasn't at practice and Gil left early with Matthew," Antonio chimed in.

"Honhonhon... you are funny Antonio. Isn't he funny, non?" Arthur scrunched his nose at the sound of the Frenchman's laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, just hilarious, If you don't mind, Arthur and I have some place to be," Alfred said pushing Antonio out of the booth, then walked over to Francis.

"Okay Frenchie, you can let Arthur out or I'll tell Gilbert you were flirting with my bro at school the other day," Francis frowned and crossed his arms.

"That is low of you Alfred. And I was only having fun with the boy." Francis got up and allowed Arthur to get out of the booth and follow Alfred to the cashier.

"How much do I owe you?" Arthur asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"No, don't worry about it, my treat. Think of it as a welcome to America gift." Alfred winked at Arthur as they made their way to the exit.

"See you at school guys. And Frenchie thanks for telling me you actually hit on matt," Alfred started to laugh when Francis made a face close to disbelief.

"Where do we have to be?" Arthur asked walking toward Alfred's truck.

"Nowhere, I just wanted to get away from those two. I spend so much time with them every day I need a break once in a while. Plus, I wanted to spend time with you, not Frenchie and Toni." Alfred winked again causing Arthur to shift his attention down to the ground.

"Arthur, are you planning on driving?" Arthur looked up at the American in confusion.

"What?"

"You're on the wrong side. This right here is the driver's side." Alfred laughed as Arthur's face turned bright red.

"I knew that. Damn, Americans and your cars on the wrong side of the road." Alfred continued to laugh until Arthur slammed the truck door.

"Hey, be careful. I just got this truck last year; I don't want to be replacing the doors already. Can you just imagine having to explain to Sean that some little English ex-punk took out my door? He'd never believe me." Alfred said jokingly as he got in the truck. Arthur just glared at the American.

"I am not little; you're just… abnormally tall. And who is Sean?"

"Sean's my step dad. My real dad lives up in Canada with his new wife." Alfred started the tuck and revved the engine a little before pulling out of the parking spot.

"So where do you want to go now?" the American asked checking for oncoming traffic.

"Do you mind if we go by the market? My mum gave me a list of items it to pick up."

The two managed to find everything on the list Arthur's mother had left him, but unfortunately for Arthur it seemed like the whole town was out buying groceries and knew Alfred. What should have been about fifteen minutes of shopping turned to an hour, because everyone ether wanted to meet the new member of their community or ask Alfred the latest scoop on sports and upcoming games.

By the time they managed to get back to Alfred's truck, Arthur was exhausted from introducing himself to so many people. So, the pair decided to head back to Arthur's house, and Alfred offered to help Arthur unpack some of the boxes in his room.

"Dude, I know you said you had a lot of unicorns, but this is… a lot," Alfred said placing last of Arthur's unicorn collection into the closet, then walked over to Arthur's bed and flopped down on it while letting out a large sigh.

"I don't have that many. And get off my bed you git," Arthur frowned as he folded his last shirt and place it in its rightful drawer.

"Yay, that's the last of it. Now we can go watch a movie!" Alfred said sitting up.

"I am not watching a movie with you. Anyway, I don't even know if the movies are unpacked yet,"

"You could come over to my place and we can watch the movie there," Alfred put on a brilliant smile.

"No,"

"Come on"

"I said no,"

"Why not?"

"Alfred, I said no," Arthur turned toward the Alfred, only to see the American giving Arthur the puppy dog face.

_He doesn't seriously expect me to fall for that?_

"Oh, don't give me that face you git…" Arthur put his hands on his hips and continued to watch Alfred, then sighed while shaking his head.

"fine, we'll watch a movie at your house."


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom, I'm home!"Alfred called as he and Arthur made their way through the Americans front door and in to the kitchen.

"Hello dear, you're late today and your brother isn't back yet, did something happen?" Alfred's mother asked as she was putting something in the stove.

"Not really, I stopped to get lunch and help Arthur unpack some of his stuff. By the way this is Arthur," Alfred said and walked over to the refrigerator.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Emily Jones, Alfred's mom," Arthur smiled noticing Emily had the same honey blond hair as Alfred.

"It's quite alright. I'm Arthur Kirkland, its pleasure to meet you Mrs. Jones," Arthur said, but she only giggled.

"Please, Mrs. Jones makes me feel old. I hear enough of that talk at my law firm. Just call me Emily, heck, call me mom if you want. As long, as your mother's okay with it,"

"I'll remember that next time," Arthur scratched his cheek.

"Hey, Arthur do you want any pop?"Arthur looked at the American slightly confused.

"Do I want what?" He asked then realized Alfred was holding up a coca-cola can.

"Oh, you mean a fizzy drink. I wouldn't mind having one," Alfred tossed the can catching the Brit off guard causing Arthur to scramble to catch it.

"Okay mom, we're going down to the den to watch a movie," Emily smiled and shook her head.

"Okay, have fun,"

Once in the den, Alfred insisted the two watch a scary movie while Arthur refused, telling the American that if they were to watch any movie it should be a romance. After arguing for about ten minutes Arthur finally gave in and let Alfred put on a horror movie.

Soon after the movie started Arthur started to get bored with the horrible plot and lacking theme. And so decided he would play small prank on the unsuspecting American, who was curled up, scared, in the corner of a large couch placed near the entrance of the den facing away from the door.

"Alfred, where is the loo?" Alfred looked up with wide eyes and swallowed loudly.

"Do you really have to leave me?" Arthur rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Yes, I'll only be gone for a moment."

"Okay, it's down the hall to the right. And Arthur, don't take too long," Alfred hugged one of the pillows next to him.

"Fine," Arthur got up, made his way around the couch and stood behind it until the Brit knew Alfred wasn't paying attention. Then he struck.

"BOO!" Alfred jumped almost two feet in the air and let out a loud screech, which made Arthur fall to the floor laughing.

"Dude! That wasn't funny!" Alfred complained in embarrassment, only causing Arthur to laugh harder making tears form in his eyes.

"I said it wasn't funny!" Alfred paused the movie and got up, walking over to the Brit lying on the floor, lifting him up and slinging Arthur over his shoulder.

"Put me down, you git," Arthur said between giggles and pounded his fists on Alfred's back and started kicking his legs.

"Nope, not until after you say you're sorry." Alfred started to climb the steps to the main floor.

"You bloody wanker, you'll regret doing this to me!" Arthur had stopped fighting Alfred and crossed his arms trying not to laugh as they entered the kitchen.

"Alfred, what are you doing to poor Arthur? And quit fooling around in my kitchen, you're going to get yourselves hurt," Alfred's mother lectured them as she walked back in to the kitchen giving them a stern look.

"Aww… Mom, Arthur started it." Alfred pouted

"Honestly, Alfie you act like a toddler sometimes. Now, out of my kitchen," she said waving the teens out of the room.

"Fine," Alfred put Arthur down and started to walk up another two flights of stairs.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked looking around the short hall way leading to two doors. Both doors had signs on them, one saying "AREA 51 KEEP OUT" with some sort of alien symbol and the other said "welcome to Canada" with a red maple leaf.

"My room," Alfred said as he opened the door saying area 51.

_I should have guessed._

"Welcome to my hero's layer."Alfred shouted as they entered a room with blue walls and white shelves full of action figures, comic books and sports trophies.

"How many years of sports have you played?" Arthur asked walking to Alfred's trophy shelf and read the engravings.

_Football, soccer, baseball, basketball, wrestling, even golf._

"I don't know maybe about 7 years."Alfred said as Arthur reached up to touch the newest of the many trophies and knocking over a picture in the process.

"Watch out!" Alfred reached out catching the framed picture of his team before it could shatter on the ground.

Arthur turned around to apologize. However, he froze and his words caught in his throat, realizing his face was only inches from Alfred's. They stood like that for only seconds, green eyes meet blue eye until they heard the sound of footsteps in front of the door. Matthew swung the door open, causing Alfred to jump and almost drop the photo in his hand.

"Uh, hey you guys." Matthew said quietly and raised his hand to give a small wave. Alfred and Arthur could only mirror Matthew's greeting.

"I was wondering if you had the new paranormal movie up here."

"It's in the den on pause. Why?" Matthews face went red.

"I want to watch it with Gilbert,"

"You mean you want to make out with him with the lights off," Matthew ran to Alfred and put a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh… are you stupid? What if mom hears you? Eh?" Matthew was about to say more, but then shrieked, pulling his hand away. "Did you just lick my hand?"

"Yeah, I did. And don't worry mom is down stairs making dinner. She's not going to hear me." Alfred turned Matthew around and started to push his brother out of the room.

"Tell your boyfriend I said hi." Alfred added before he closed the door in a very flustered Matthew's face. Then the Arthur and Alfred listened in silence as Matthew stomped down the stairs.

"So, where was I? Oh, yeah, this is my room." Alfred said placing the photo back on the shelf then sitting on his bed and gestured for Arthur to sit in his desk chair.

"Well I guess we can't finish that movie. Unless you want to set next to Matt and Gil all over each other." Alfred said leaning against the backboard of his bed. Arthur scrunched his nose and shook his head.

"I could do without."

"How do you feel about gay people?" Arthur's eyes went wide at Alfred's sudden question.

"I don't have anything against them. Why do you ask?"Alfred started to fidget.

"Well I don't know, I was just thinking because Matt and Gil are a thing. To be honest it freaked me out for a while, until I could accept it." The American smiled, rubbing his hands together. Arthur couldn't keep eye contact with Alfred. To embarrassed to share his feelings on the subject.

_Same here, however, I am the person, I'm trying to accept._

"How did you do it, accept their relationship?" Arthur could feel his palms start to sweat as Alfred thought over the question.

"You could say that, I saw how happy Matt is when he's with Gil. I don't think he was ever that happy since he was forced to move down here from our dads place in Canada," Alfred stopped to think again then nodded to himself "It's also because I understood how they feel" Alfred smiled differently from what Arthur had ever seen of the American. This smile seemed warm and strangely handsome on the young American.

"Is that so?" Arthur almost whispered.

Alfred's door opened again, only this time to revile his mother.

"Dinners ready, Alfred. Arthur, I noticed your parents aren't home yet. Do you want to eat here? I'd feel bad if you had to eat alone." Arthur smiled.

"That would be nice."

* * *

"Alfred, let others, finish before you get thirds." Emily complained as everyone laughed.

"Seriously Alfred, where does all that food go?" Gilbert asked.

Alfred just shrugged, "I'll work it off in the gym tomorrow, okay?" then switched his attention to Arthur

"Arthur, when are you starting school?" Alfred asked shoveling another mouth full of food.

"Unfortunately, tomorrow,"

"What grade are you in, Eh?" Matthew's question caused Arthur to stare in confusion. Then he remembered his mother explaining American high schools.

"I believe my mother said I'll be in the twelfth grade" Gilbert laughed.

"Kesesese…That means you have the pleasure of being with the amazing me and my awesome friends. Isn't that great?" Arthur slightly glared at the conceded albino.

"Quite," Arthur said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

The rest of dinner was pleasant. The boys chatted about sports and school. Emily asked Arthur things about England and then told Arthur about the law firm she works for. Soon after dinner Gilbert had to leave, but not before he pulled Matthew out of the house for a few minutes "to talk." Around nine o'clock Arthur noticed his parents car enter his drive way, deciding not to worry them, Arthur said his good byes to Alfred and the rest of his family and headed across the street.

"Arthur, wait up!" the Brit turned to see Alfred running up the path through Arthur's front lawn waving something.

"You should text me some time… or call," Alfred said handing the paper to Arthur, who just stared at Alfred, blushing when he noticed the phone number on it.

"Well, g'night," Alfred waved and turned to jog back home.

"Same to you," Arthur called to Alfred as he neared his door.

Arthur was smiling as he entered the kitchen where both his parents were. His father was leaning against the island in the middle of the room and his mother was sitting at a small table placed in the breakfast nook.

"Hello mum, dad, how was work today?"Arthur watched them closely as his father rubbed his temples and groaned. His mother, however, covered up her stress well and if it weren't for the dark circles underneath her eyes, Arthur would have never guessed she had a bad day.

"Oh, Arthur dear, it wasn't too bad. We just had a small crisis to handle, but now it's all fine," she smiled sweetly and stood up motioning for Arthur to walk to her. Arthur wasn't fond of being hugged or having anyone infringe on his personal space but having his mother kiss his forehead caused his heart to feel warm and he couldn't help but smile.

"Scarlett, you're spoiling the boy," Arthur's father said in a hard tone.

"Pish posh, why can't I show love to my son? So, just go to bed Elliot. You've been up since four." Arthur's mother replied and hugged Arthur. Arthur's fathers shook his head and mumbled a "whatever" as he headed down the hall.

"So, did you eat dear?"

"Yes, I ate dinner at Alfred's house across the street," she just nodded.

"That's good, it seems like you and Alfred are becoming good friends. And I really like him." She said smiling.

"I wouldn't exactly say good friends, but I do enjoy his company. Why is dad in such bad mood?" Arthur asked changing the subject.

"During our lunch break he saw two boys holding hands you know how he is about 'Nancy boys,'" Arthur felt his stomach drop. He would have almost preferred to go back to talking about Alfred.

"Oh… I think I'm going to go to bed. Good night mum." She smiled sadly at Arthur then nodded.

"Sweet dreams,"

* * *

That night Arthur had a hard time going to sleep. He kept tossing and turning. His body felt too hot for covers but it was too cold without the covers. The thoughts of Alfred fresh in his mind, but as he started to drift off to sleep with the thought of the young American, his father would ruin it and wake Arthur up with his strict and narrow-minded ideals.

"Arthur you are not a poofter!" Arthur said to himself sitting up in his bed and ruffled his hair.

_I don't like Alfred, I can't like him. Sure he is good-looking and… NO Arthur! No. You like girls. You have to listen to dad "find a good girl to marry,"_

"Oh, who am I fooling? Obviously, not myself." Arthur punched his bed in frustration. Then put his head in his hands.

"what am I going to do?" Arthur sighed and fell back in to his bed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bloody hell!" Arthur shouted dropping a pair of tweezers in his bathroom sink.

_No matter how I much take off. It doesn't make a difference._

Arthur examined his eye brows in the mirror above his sink. He hated the caterpillars that sat above his eyes. He felt they detracted from his already ordinary appearance. Arthur moved his attention from his eye brows to the dark circles underneath his eyes.

"I haven't even gotten to school yet and I already look dead." The Brit sighed and splashed his face with cold water, hoping it would somewhat wake him up.

"Arthur, come on now. You'll be late if you keep slacking." His father called from down stairs.

Arthur groaned, as he slung a worn canvas messenger bag over his shoulder then made his way down stairs.

"Your tie's a little crooked," His mother said and fixed it for him, "There we go, you look so grown up," she said handing Arthur a cup of tea and a scone.

"Arthur, remember you have an advantage now," his father said with his head still buried in a news paper.

"Advantage?" Arthur raised an eye brow as he sipped his tea.

"You're an English man, and American girls love English accents," He said as he set the paper on the table in front of him. Arthur's father smiled at his wife, causing Arthur and her to roll their eyes.

"I don't want an American girl. That would be Scott's department anyway. Plus I don't think I'm ready to start dating again," Arthur sighed as Alfred's face made its way in to Arthur's mind, the young Brit picked at his scone and forced himself not to show the faint smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

"You have to get back out there sooner or later." His father said disappointed. Arthur peeked at his phone time and sighed.

"I should go. I'm going to assume you two won't be home for dinner?" Arthur asked before leaving the kitchen.

"We'll call you if we can't make it," his mother said and his father nodded.

* * *

Arthur shivered as the morning air hit his body. Though he welcomed the feeling, the chill what just enough to wake the Brit up. He took in a deep breath and let it out, smiling at the sight of his breath.

"Hey Arthur, you want a ride?" a familiar voice called. Arthur looked up from the ground and smiled wider when he saw Alfred putting his baseball gear in his truck.

"Sure," he said and jogged across the street and got in the Americans car.

"Man, you look like you didn't sleep last night," Alfred said causing Arthur to look out the window away from Alfred.

"I had something on my mind last night, so I didn't get to sleep much." Arthur mumbled and rested his chin in his hand.

The two didn't say much after that. Instead Alfred decided to turn the radio on and sing along to a country song. Arthur couldn't help but laugh at the Americans horrible singing.

"Alfred stop, your singing is terrible," Arthur giggled as he held his stomach. Alfred only ignored the Brit and continued to sing until the song was over.

"Come on Arthur, you know you love my singing. Don't deny it," Alfred laughed as he parked his truck in the school's student parking lot.

"What makes you say that I loved your singing?" Arthur asked before he got out of the truck.

"Well I got you to laugh, didn't I?" Alfred said sticking his hands in his pockets. Arthur felt his cheeks heat up.

"That doesn't mean I loved your singing. It just means I found it laughable." Arthur mumbled as he walked side by side with Alfred. The two's arms occasionally brushing against each other as they entered the school.

"So, I guess this is your stop?" Alfred said a bit disappointed.

Arthur nodded as he looked around the large building. There were already students gathering in small groups scattered around the lobby of the building. Most of them were talking or goofing off. However, some stopped to stare as the two neared the main office. Arthur pulled at his tie, wishing he hadn't dressed in such suffocating clothing.

"Something wrong?" Alfred asked noticing Arthur's discomfort.

"Why are they all staring?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because your with me." Alfred shrugged as Arthur opened the door to the main office.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later…" Alfred said and started to walk away, but he quickly tuned to face Arthur again.

"I forgot to ask. Do you want to hang out at lunch?" Alfred asked rubbing the back of his neck. "Since you're new, you know."

Arthur smiled and looked at the ground near his feet "I would like that," he mumbled.

"Great! Uh… meet me at the bleachers by the football field with your lunch. Okay?" Alfred said and smiled when Arthur nodded.

Alfred waved to Arthur before he went off to join a large group of students wearing Letterman jackets and school sports jerseys. With a sigh, Arthur forced himself to take his eyes off the blue-eyed American and walk in to the office. Arthur was greeted by a short blonde girl, who looked to be in her first year of high school, fixing a hair bow before she realized someone had entered the small white office.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the girl said softly smiling at Arthur.

"Hello, uh, I'm new to this school and I don't exactly know what in need to do or where to go." Arthur started to play with the zipper to his old worn leather jacket.

"You must be Arthur. I had your paper work here just a second ago. Where did I put them?" the girl was looking through a stack of papers then smiled as she pulled out a stapled packet. "There we go."

She slid the papers to face Arthur and flipped to one of the last pages, which seemed to be a mapl.

"Okay, so this is a map of the school. If you want I can put a star on all the classes you need to go to."

"No, I'm sure I can find them on my own."

"If you change your mind then come by any time. This right here is your class list. Lunch is in between fourth and fifth periods for all students." She said as she flipped the pages.

"And finally this is a list of sports and clubs open to anyone in the school." She finally said and gave the papers to Arthur.

"Well thank you… I'm sorry I didn't ask for your name. Did I?" she smiled.

"Lily Zwingli,"

"Thank you lily" Arthur said and walked to the door but stopped.

"Oh and lily that purple bow really complements your eyes," Arthur smiled when she started to blush then walked out and made his way to his first class.

Arthur stood in the main building in front of the library doors for study hall; his stomach was twisting in knots. With a deep breath, he opened the door and walked in. He made his way to the counter where the librarian sat and asked for the study hall class. She directed Arthur to a room connected to the library.

"Arthur! Who would have guessed you'd get study hall with us." Gilbert shouted as the Brit entered the class room causing the class to look up at him as he handed the teacher his class list. Arthur was told to sit anywhere he wanted. So he sat as far away from the overly conceited albino and his friends and he could.

"Hey, Arthur," a voice said behind Arthur causing him to jump.

"Oh, Matthew, you gave me a fright. I'm sorry I didn't see you" He said as Matthew sat in the desk next to him.

"It's cool. I get that a lot. At least you remembered my name." Matthew smiled.

"Why aren't you sitting with Gilbert?" Arthur asked and looked back toward the albino sitting with his feet up on his desk.

"We don't hang out much during school as a couple because we aren't _out_ at school." Matthew smiled at Gilbert. Arthur watched as Gilbert looked around before mouthing back something to Matthew, Which caused Matt to blush and turn away from the albino.

"You were open about it during practice. Why not school?"

"Most people on the team are our friends. A lot of them actually support it or are gay themselves. In fact Elizabeta, is crazy about it and takes pictures whenever she can." Matthew said rubbing the back of his neck.

"She even tried to convince her boyfriend Roderich to kiss another guy." Matthew laughed quietly.

"Did he do it?"

"No, he walked away in the middle of her asking," Matthew sighed "That boy would do anything for her except that,"

"So Arthur, you've been getting close with Alfred."

"I wouldn't say that. I've only known him for three days." Arthur said making Matthew frown.

"What do you mean? Eh? I've never seen Al open up to anyone as much as he's opened up to you." Matthew said in almost a normal level instead of his usual whisper. "Al hasn't even let his best friend, Kiku, into his room. So that's saying something."

"It's more complicated for me to get close to someone; just going in Alfred's room doesn't make me close to him. It just makes me someone who went in his room" Arthur sighed. Matthew was about to say something more but got cut off by the passing bell. Arthur grabbed is bag and left the room.

The rest of his classes went by in a big blur of English, history and math. Finally the lunch bell rang and Arthur was able to grab an apple from the lunch line and head to the bleachers.

"Hey, look at this fag." A large overly built jock called to his friends as Arthur was exiting the main building.

"Hey wait, I wasn't done talking to you, fagot," The boy stood in front of Arthur blocking his way.

"Oh… My apologies, I thought you were speaking about a cigarette," Arthur said flatly.

"Look he's not from here. We should welcome him to our school," the boy said to his friends and rose his fist to the Brit. Arthur was prepared to defend himself from his aggressor, but he was stopped by someone large stepping in front of him.

"Back off Smith, I already beat the shit out of you," Alfred said to the other boy.

"Fuck off Jones; I was only going to scare him a little,"

"Yeah well it didn't work. So, get out of here," with that the group of boys walked back in to the building.

Alfred started to walk toward the bleachers and Arthur quickly followed him. As they walked up to the middle set Arthur decided to speak first "Thank you, Alfred."

"Ah, it was nothing. I couldn't let that ass mess with you." Alfred said and sat next to Arthur.

"Why?" Arthur asked taking a bite of his apple.

"Because, I'm sick of the football players thinking they can bully people around," Alfred said looking out at the field. It seemed like he wanted to say more but he shook his head and faced Arthur.

"So, how was your first day? What classes did you have so far?" Alfred asked and took a bite of his own apple.

"Well, it wasn't horrible. I have study hall with Matthew and Gilbert, English with some old woman that hates me because I corrected her, history with a completely mental teacher, and some math class that I didn't even bother to try and solve anything," Alfred chuckled.

"You've had a very boring day," Arthur snickered and lightly punched Alfred's arm.

"And yours was any better?"

"Well let's see, I got to drive this really cool English boy to school and made him laugh, that's always a plus, had a sub for first period, had a science test, got a cookie, and got to save someone from being beaten up. I'd say my day was way better." Alfred grinned and threw his apple core into the trash can at the bottom of the bleachers.

"You think I'm cool?" Arthur asked with pink cheeks. Alfred smiled.

"Well, yeah you're cool. Dude, you have a British accent and you have a unicorn collection. What can be cooler than that." Arthur smiled and threw his apple core at Alfred.

"Belt up, you bloody wanker." The Brit said trying to be serious but let out a small laugh.

_Maybe, this year won't be that unbearable and just maybe I'll let Alfred in._

* * *

**Hey people,**

**So sorry this chapter is super late. I've had major writers block this whole time, but now I have finally broken though that. I'm also working on a new story that will be mostly PruCan. I'll put that up after I get a few more chapters of "Safe!" up. So, be on the look out for that.**


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred and Arthur chatted about sports and life for the rest of lunch. As much as Arthur didn't want to admit it he wished that he could talk with Alfred longer. The American was surprisingly interesting to Arthur, and he wanted to know more. Alfred explained his love for science and math. He spoke about how he wants to fly planes one day. Unfortunately the bell rang, and the two had to get to their next classes.

Like all of Arthur's other classes, the rest just seemed to blend in to a blur of boring, mostly because he had already learned about the subject or was just completely uninterested in it. Until his last class on the second floor of the English and social sciences building, where he was placed at a window seat overlooking the football field and track. Just when he was about to take notes on the importance of good public speaking skills, out of the corner of his eye a game of flag football caught his attention.

The sport wasn't his favorite. Actually Arthur barely knew any of the rules, but it was much more interesting then the lecture going on in the class room at the moment. There were also a small handful people running the track or sitting on edge of the turf in the shade. Arthur shifted his attention back to the football game and instantly recognized Gilbert and Antonio as they teamed up on a tall burnet boy and took his flags while he had the ball. Then a certain American came in behind the two and grabbed both teens' flags when they were preoccupied with arguing over the ball.

"Arthur, would you please introduce yourself to the class?" Arthur quickly looked at the teacher when he heard his name being called.

"Uh yes," Arthur said standing next to his desk "Hello, my name is Arthur Kirkland," Arthur sat down and looked out the window again, but everyone had gone inside to change.

After the last bell rang Arthur was stopped by Alfred near the entrance of the building, and offered him a ride home, which Arthur accepted.

"Do you want to go to my first game of the season?" Alfred asked out of the blue.

"Sure, why not? My father is always telling me to get out more," Arthur said as he read through some of the many text messages left on his phone.

"Sweet! It'll be in two weeks since we're still doing tryouts," Alfred glanced at Arthur "What'cha doing there?"

"Ever since I moved, my so called_ friends_ have sent me messages nonstop. So I'm deleting them," Arthur looked up from his phone and noticed the look of confusion on Alfred's face.

"So called friends?"

"I told you about me my friends I left in England, right?" Alfred nodded, "I got in some trouble caused by them which made my father decide to move. So, now I get messages from them saying some vulgar stuff,"

"What kind of trouble did you get in to?"

"It's quite a long story that has many events leading up to it," Arthur said and scratched his cheek hoping Alfred would drop the subject.

"So you don't want to talk about it? Huh?" Arthur was silent "Well I can respect that. I guess you can tell me when you're ready,"

"Do you want me to drive you to school tomorrow?" Alfred asked as he pulled his tuck up in front of Arthur's house. Arthur just nodded at the American.

"Oh and let me see your phone for a sec," Alfred grabbed Arthur's phone before he could say no and typed something on it "There we go. I knew you probably wouldn't text me. So, I did it for you" Alfred said smiling and handed the phone back as a small ring came from Alfred's phone on the center console.

"You twit, who said you could have my number?" Alfred just smiled at Arthur.

"Whatever, just don't go around prank calling me. I'll see you, tomorrow,"

"Alright, see you,"

Arthur gave Alfred a quick wave before entering the front door. The house was dark and quiet; his parents wouldn't make it home before Arthur went to bed most likely. So, Arthur switched on the light in the entrance way and walked up to his room.

* * *

Arthur stood in the middle of his room, staring at his cell phone on his desk, contemplating whether or not to text Alfred. On one hand Arthur was extremely bored at home and hates being alone, although he didn't want to bother the American.

_He could be doing something important. But what would he be doing that a text will interrupt? No, I don't want to be a bother. Oh, screw it._

Arthur closed the gap between him and the phone and started to type out a text, until his phone started to ring in his hands causing him to juggle it in his hands, trying to keep the small device from falling on the floor.

"Bloody…" Arthur muttered as he fiddled with unlocking his phone. "What!"

"Oh sorry is this a bad time?" Alfred's voice chimed from the other end.

"Uh…"

"Arthur you still there?"

"Ah, yes I'm here,"

"Good well my mom wanted to know, do you want to come over for dinner again?" Arthur paused letting out a sigh.

"I don't know Alfred. I don't want to intrude on your family," Arthur could hear Alfred let out a bitter chuckle.

"Trust me you wouldn't be intruding," After a second of thinking Arthur finally let out a sigh.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," He hung up and headed out the door.

* * *

It had been three weeks since that day and Arthur had spent most of his time with Alfred. They ate lunch at school together, they spent time at each other's houses, and Arthur watched Alfred at baseball practice and games.

Today wasn't an exception. Arthur sat in the corner of the dugout with headphones blocking out most of the teams bickering and the clattering of bats on the ground. He learned quickly that he should bring something to entertain himself as everyone did their own thing at practice. Arthur decided today he would read one of Alfred's favorite Superman comics, but as he was starting to get into the comic a baseball mitt hit the Brit square in the face.

"Dude, practice is over," Alfred's smile made Arthur blush. Even though time was going by in a flash, Arthur's felling hadn't. Just the American's presence in the same room produced butterflies in Arthur's stomach. However, Arthur denied his feelings thinking they were wrong and Alfred would never return them.

"That doesn't excuse you for throwing you're mitt in my face, you twat," Arthur frowned as he set aside the slightly worn comic.

"Aww, Artie, don't be that way,"

"As I had said before my name is Arthur. It is not and never will be Artie," Alfred matched Arthur's frown and then tossed a ball toward Arthur.

"Has anybody told you that you can be a real uptight person? What happened to the punk I've heard about? The one that didn't listen to the rules and dressed the way he wanted to?"

"I'm not that person any more. I grew up," Arthur said in almost a whisper, before he gathered his stuff and started walking out of the dugout. He stopped at the entrance and turned to Alfred "We should go. Your mother's most likely worried about where we are,"

"Arthur wait, I don't want to go home yet," Arthur looked up to the American slightly surprised.

"Why? You're usually the one to rush back to play video games," Alfred kicked the ground nervously.

"I don't want to tell you. It's a really stupid reason," Alfred rubbed the back of his neck making Arthur's frown deepen in annoyance.

"For God's sake, just spit it out Alfred!" Alfred's eyes shot up from the ground to meet Arthur's.

"I- It's awkward at my house now… Matt let it slip," Arthur cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Let what slip?" Alfred looked around, sat on a bench and sighed.

"Last night, after you went home, Matt came to talk to me about Gilbert in the den and our mom overheard. We heard her gasp and walk up the stairs; she hasn't said a word to him since. So, I don't really want to be around when she does decide to talk to him," Alfred ran a hand trough his hair.

"You're always welcome at my house," Alfred smiled at Arthur causing him to turn away and blush and grumble, "at least that is what my mother said,"

"That would be nice," Alfred got up grabbed Arthur's hand pulling him to the truck.

* * *

"You don't have any food here!" Alfred shouted to Arthur as the American sifted through the refrigerator.

"We can order a pizza or whatever you want," Arthur sat at the kitchen island, watching Alfred as he rummaged for food, sipping his cup of tea.

"Okay, where's the phone?"

"It should be up stairs in my room," Alfred ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Don't run, you git!" Arthur shouted and quickly made his way to his room, only to find Alfred sitting at the desk already on the phone.

"… yes that's right. Thank you," He hung up the phone and sat up in the chair looking down at the old desk.

"Arthur, is this you?" Arthur crossed the room leaned against the edge of his desk and saw that Alfred was pointing to a picture of him with his brothers. He smiled at the photo of a very young frowning Arthur squished in the middle of his three older brothers.

"Yes, and those are my older brothers Scott, Liam, and Cain,"

"You were cute as a little boy,"Arthur turned his head to look at Alfred but paused.

"But I think I like how you look now more," Arthur's breath hitched as Alfred whispered, the American's face was only centimeters from Arthur's. The fresh scent of rain and mint flooded Arthur's senses.

"…Do you?" Arthur asked half lidded.

"Mhmm…" Alfred hummed in response and moved in slowly, closing the small gap between their lips.

At first Alfred only lightly brushed his lips against Arthur's and then he began to stand crushing his soft lips onto Arthur's. Arthur didn't have time to think before he felt Alfred lift him so he was sitting on the desk. The only thing he could do was wrap his arms around the American's neck and kiss him back as he felt Alfred's hands trail down from the small of Arthur's back to his hips, pulling Arthur closer to him.

Arthur could feel his skin heated up where ever Alfred had touched him and wanted more, but they had to part to catch their breath. As Alfred stared into Arthur's eyes, their foreheads touching, Arthur had realized what exactly he was doing with Alfred.

"Oh God no," Arthur whispered to himself.

"Arthur, is there something wrong?" Alfred asked and cupped Arthur's cheek in his hand.

"Oh no, no, no. this can not be happening,"

"Arthur, tell me, what's wrong?"Alfred moved Arthur's head to face him.

"THIS IS!"Arthur finally screamed, making Alfred flinch, "I… BLOODY… I- I need fresh air," Arthur forced his way out of Alfred's grip, ran down stairs, and out the door. He didn't even stop running until he got into town and sat on one of the benches in the town square.

_I must be insane to even…_

Arthur shook his head trying to get rid of his thoughts. He didn't know how long he had even been there on the bench, but he was suddenly aware of the dim light of dusk.

"Arthur?"

* * *

**This was a really hard chapter to write for some reason. Oh and I was asked in the reviews what "belt up" means. Well it basically means to shut up. My grandmother from Canada would say it and she was originally from England. so I just added it in, plus it really sounds like some thing Iggy would say. at least I think so.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Arthur?" He didn't bother to look up from the ground when he heard his name being called.

"Arthur, what are you doing here? Alfred's been looking all over for," Matthew asked and sat next to Arthur at stayed in a long silence.

"Matthew, I did something stupid, didn't I?" Matthew chuckled and shook his head.

"I think you can answer that on your own," he said and let out a long sigh and then pulled out a small box from his coat pocket. "So, why did you run?" Matthew continued as he put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

"I don't know, It was…. I don't know. I- I guess there are just too many reasons why," Arthur struggled to find the answer. Matthew let out a long breath.

"Hmm… how about you explain some of them? I have some time to kill and Alfred won't check here for awhile," He smiled at took another drag from his cigarette and offered Arthur one.

"No thank you, I quit before I moved to America," Matthew nodded and stuck the pack back in his pocket.

"That's good; I'm still trying to kick it. Gil hates them, but they come in handy when I'm stressed," Matthew sat back in the bench. "What made you run, Family, confusion, or maybe both?"

"Both, I've never had these kinds of feelings for another person and to find out that they are for another person of the same sex, it's tad overwhelming. I guess I've always known I preferred men over women, but I pushed that aside, thinking it wasn't right or that I'll grow out of it," Arthur let out a bitter laugh and shook his head, "My father didn't help, he hates nancy boys, calling them diseases or disgusting. That's one of the reasons we moved. I had gone to party with friends, got piss drunk, and passed out. Some of my friends thought it would be funny to undo my trousers and take very gay looking pictures and post them online,"

"So, your dad just moved your family a cross the Atlantic because he thought you were gay?"

"That and he couldn't stand to have my antics ruin his reputation. He decided to look over the American branch of his company. When he saw those pictures he didn't speak to me for a week. Then he just said we were moving to America," Arthur looked over and watched as Matthew took a final drag of his cigarette, then put in out on the ground.

"If it helps you any I'll tell you about how I ended up moving from Canada and living in America. I went through something like you, but it was my step-mother who suspected it. She started dating my dad when I was fifteen; she didn't like me from the get go. So, I started acting out. At first it was small stuff like talking back or not talking at all to my dad. Then I started staying out late and smoking, but it wasn't until I started experimenting that they were sick of it," Matthew gave Arthur a small smile. "They got married and made me live with my mom an Alfred."

"But you have Gilbert, you're comfortable with your sexuality, and you're accepted," Arthur ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you really think it's that easy? Eh? Arthur, Those things only happened after meeting Gil! I was just as confused as you. Sure I experimented but I had never said 'hey, I could be in love with this boy,' before. I never thought I would be happy with another man or even just living in America before meeting Gil, but now I am. And I still am not fully comfortable with it. Heck, my mom just found out yesterday, on accident. She won't even talk to me, and Alfred didn't even like the thought of being gay at first." Arthur stared wide eyed at Matthew after his sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." Matthew said in his normal whisper, "You really changed him, you know?"

"Do you mean Alfred?"

"Yeah, he's happier on the days he's with you, even if he complains about all of your guy's petty augments. All I'm trying to say is he doesn't hide behind that nice guy smile anymore,"

"How do you feel toward Alfred?" Matthews question startled Arthur causing him to stumble on his wording until he finally took a deep breath.

"That lad drives me mad. He confuses me and intrigues all at once, and as much as he angers me, I never want him to leave my side."

"Hmm… sounds like love to me." Arthur looked down and contemplated the thought of being in love with Alfred for what seemed like forever.

Matthew looked up in front of him and smiled. Arthur, who was blushing like a mad man, frowned and followed the Canadians gaze, only to see Alfred standing on the other side of the fountain in the middle of the square.

"Alfred?"

"I'll leave you two alone," Matt patted Arthur's back and stood up to walk away.

Alfred started to walk over toward Arthur. His cheeks were red from running, his breathing was heavy, and his hair was messy, but Arthur could still make out the cowlick at the part in Alfred's hair.

"Alfred, I…" Alfred put a hand up to stop Arthur from saying any more.

"Look Arthur, what I did was wrong. I just… ugh I should have said something to you,"

"Alfred, let…." Alfred continued not letting the Brit speak.

"I don't know what got into me when I kissed you. I'm sorry, but ever since I met you just looking at you can make me crazy. I can't get though the day without thinking of you and I can barely even stay away from you," Arthur attempted to open his mouth again but Alfred cut in.

"I like you Arthur, and I think letting that baseball slip past me was one of the best things I've ever done. Well letting you get hit wasn't, but I did get to meet you. And you became someone I could tell things to and hang out with," Alfred only stopped talking when he was knocked back by a sharp bony hand colliding with his face.

"Alfred! Shut up and let me talk, for God's sake you git!" Arthur finally interjected. He stood shaking his hand, hoping he didn't break it. Alfred stared at Arthur as the American held his jaw.

"Alfred, do you understand that you drive me mad? With your obnoxious attitude, you're eating habits, the fact that you almost kill me on weekly basis," Arthur poked the larger blonde's chest, making Alfred step back closer to the fountain with every jab, until his heel hit the edge.

"I get it Arthur, god you don't have to point out every one of my flaws. If you didn't like them then you could have told me to buzz off, instead of stringing me along," Arthur glared at Alfred.

"I said let me talk. As I was saying, all of those things drive me mad, but then there are little things like when you smile so innocently, when you look in my eyes and all I can do is get lost on your eyes, or the worst part, you have a grasp on my heart, my emotions, and my sanity, but you don't even know it!" Arthur hadn't realized it but he had let Alfred cup his cheek. The American wiped away a few tears that had escaped Arthur's eyes.

"Arthur, can I kiss you?" Alfred whispered.

"_May_, and yes you may." Arthur giggled and got on his tip toes letting his lips meet Alfred's for the second time that day.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and lightly nipped his lower lip, causing Arthur to smile and snake his arms around Alfred's neck. The two had almost forgotten they were even out in public until they heard a girlish shriek.

"Look Roddy! Al and Arthur finally got together!" Elizabeta screeched like the fan girl she was.

Alfred pulled away and blushed at the sight of the couple. Unfortunately he also made the mistake of stepping back and tripping over the side of the fountain, pulling Arthur along with himself in the cold shallow water.

The two sat in shock for a moment and then Alfred started laughing as he saw Arthur with a small lily pad on his head.

"You bloody wanker! Look at what you've done!" Arthur shouted as he stood up, only making Alfred laugh more.

"Are you two alright?" Roderick asked offering a hand to help Arthur out of the fountain. Arthur put his hand up in protest and gave Alfred a devious.

"You may want to step back."

Suddenly Arthur splashed the unsuspecting American.

"Oh, you want to start a war?" Alfred joked splashing the shorter blond back. The two splashed each other a few more times until the cold air started to get to Arthur.

"I give up! I give up!" Arthur shouted stepping out of the water shivering.

Alfred slung his arm over Arthur's shoulders in order to keep him warm and said good night to Elizabeta and Roderick before making their way to Alfred's house.

"What happened to you two?" Alfred's mom asked as she rushed very cold and drenched teens in the house.

"We were playin' in the fountain." Alfred said which got him a sigh from his mother.

"Just go get dried off," she said and shook her head as the boys ran up stairs.

Alfred picked out some old night-clothes for Arthur to barrow and let him use his bathroom to take a shower while Alfred went down stairs for his. As he came back in to the room, Arthur was already sitting on the floor against the bed reading.

"So, mom said you can stay here since it's the weekend, she went over to your house to tell your parents." Arthur nodded and continued to read one of the many comic books Alfred had placed in his room. Alfred frowned and fell on to his bed then rolled on his side to look over Arthur's shoulder grabbing the book from Arthur's hands.

"Do you mind?" Arthur asked

"Come up here with me Artie," Alfred whined and gave Arthur the puppy dog face.

Arthur sighed getting in bed as Alfred snaked one of his arms around Arthur's waist. Arthur leaned over and turned out the lights. As he settled back in to Alfred's arms he could hear the fast pace of the Americans heart.

"Good night, Arthur," Alfred pecked Arthur on the lips. Arthur let a slight chuckle escape his lips.

"Good night, love," Arthur rested his head against Alfred's chest and let his breathing rock himself to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guy's,**

**I loved writing this chapter and I love making Matt kind of a bad ass. i really hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter. :) other news I put up my PruCan story. It's called " A rainy Day in Spring" I really love writing that story too. even if its not as up beat as "Safe!" but still check it out if you like PruCan.**


	10. Chapter 10

A small shiver went through Arthur as he woke up. Without opening his eyes, He yawned rolled over searching for the covers that seemed to escape him during the night, but his hand had landed on more than just blankets. Arthur opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of Alfred lying on his side lightly snoring. The Brit shifted his attention to his own hand sitting on the inner part of Alfred's thigh; blushing, Arthur pulled it away and tried to scoot away from the sleeping American.

With a loud thump, Arthur landed on the floor.

"Fuck…" Arthur hissed as he rubbed his hip.

"Hmmm… Arthur, is that you?" Alfred asked slowly as he rolled to the edge of the bed. He gave Arthur a small sleepy grin and then made his way back to the warm spot on his bed.

"What are you doing on the floor? It's…. it's 8 in the morning," Arthur let out a sarcastic laugh and got back on the bed.

"I felt like sleeping on the floor for a bit," Alfred gave Arthur a small chuckle while he held out his arms, for the smaller blond to slide into.

Alfred pulled Arthur close and kissed his cheek and then trailed down Arthur's jaw line, making Arthur giggled at the light brush of the American's lips on his neck.

"You smell nice," Alfred said, nuzzling Arthur's neck "like tea and my shampoo, and I like it,"

Arthur simply blushed and moved so he could give Alfred a kiss on the sleepy boy's cheek, but Alfred turned his head to peck Arthur's lips. The two cuddle for a while until Alfred's stomach grumbled.

"Boy's breakfast is ready!" Alfred's mother called from down stairs.

"perfect timing," Arthur raised an eyebrow and squirmed out of Alfred's grip.

"I don't want to get up, I'm to comfy," Alfred groaned. Arthur rolled his eyes and walked down stairs with Alfred.

As the pair made their way into the kitchen Alfred's mother smiled, handing them each a plate of pancakes, then gestured for them to eat in the living room. Alfred and Arthur decided to sit on the ground near the small glass table in the middle of the room. Matthew sat on the couch and raised his eyebrows at the sight of the two bickering playfully.

"Morning Alfred, Morning Arthur, did you guy's sleep well? Eh?" Matthew gave them a sly grin and put a bite of pancake in his mouth, causing Alfred and Arthur to look away blushing.

"Leave the two love birds alone," Gilbert chirped as he walked into the room. Both Alfred and Arthur stared at Gil confused as the albino sat on the couch next to Matthew, with a fresh plate of pancakes.

"What's the hell is he doing here?" Alfred finally asked.

"It turns out mom isn't against me being gay. We talked it out yesterday. She was just shocked. I think she was angrier that I was smoking, then me not telling her about Gil" Matthew explained.

"Can we talk about something that doesn't have anything to do with being gay? I've got enough of that when I was talking to your mom." Gilbert asked. The albino had already finished almost half his breakfast before he set it down and draped his arm over Matthew's shoulder. "Alfred, did you hear Elizabeta is changing our team's uniforms today? She said something about Francis complaining about 'how out of season they are,' she finally gave into him when he threatened to leave the team for The Legends." Alfred frowned at the other team's name being mentioned.

"I think our uniforms are fine. Wait, how is the team paying for them?"

"That is the catch. Specs said his family will sponsor our team, but we have to figure out a way to make some money too. Elizabeta says she has a plan and we have to meet at the field today." Gilbert made a worried face as he mentioned Elizabeta's plan.

"Oh god, what is she thinking of doing?" Matthew said before Alfred, Gilbert just shrugged.

"Who are The Legends? And why would that frog leave the team for them? Isn't this team the best in the state?" Arthur finally spoke up.

"They're our rival team from the next town over. They're also one of the only teams that can give us a run for our money. Francis was probably just being overly dramatic, but Elizabeta most likely didn't want to take any chances on losing one of our best pitchers." Alfred said running a hand through his hair and then placed his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"But you have Matthew. He's an amazing pitcher." Matthew's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink at Arthur's comment.

"Yeah, but even Matt can't pitch for a whole game. That's why Alfred, Antonio, and Francis are even needed on the mound. You get what I'm saying, right?" Alfred frowned at Gilbert.

"Hey, who has the best batting average on this team?"

"Alfred, don't get mad at me. I know you're the coach's all-star, but you have to admit Matthew is a better pitcher."

"Arthur, defend me," Alfred whined.

"I'm sorry but I can't defend you there,"

* * *

_How did I end up in this again?_

Arthur cursed the world, he cursed baseball, he cursed Elizabeta, and he even cursed Alfred for supporting her crazy idea.

"Arthur come on, it can't be that bad," Alfred yelled from outside of the restroom stall.

"Belt up, you git! You're only saying that because you look good in it!"

"I bet you look even better than me. Come on, let me get a good look at my cute boyfriend," Alfred's voice chimed.

"Whoever said I was your boyfriend?"

"Well, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Alfred asked hopeful.

Arthur was silent for a moment but then sighed and unlocked the stall door. Alfred's eyes lit up when he saw the smaller blond shirtless in tight fitting short style baseball pants with red and blue stripes down the side of his legs. Before he could take in the sight of the half-naked Brit, Elizabeta walked in the room.

"Are you done hiding? I have a schedule to keep up." Alfred let out a loud laugh.

"We'll be there in a second,"

"Don't worry Arthur. You look great and I'll be in the pictures with you," Alfred whispered in Arthur's ear and kissed him softly.

"Now come on, before Elizabeta drags us out," Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and started to lead him out on to the field where the photography club was set up.

"Yes," Arthur said blushing. Alfred looked at Arthur confused.

"What?"

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend,"

With that Alfred kissed Arthur in front of both his team and the photography club. Arthur was taken by surprise, but he soon melted against Alfred's shirtless torso and wrapped his arms around the Americans neck, their skin feeling hot where ever it touched. The pair ignored all the whistles and shouts from the baseball team, until they heard someone giggling next to them.

CLICK

The two parted to see Elizabeta holding a camera up with a smile.

"That one's for my personal collection," she turned on her heel and walked to the rest of the shirt less players.

"Okay, now everyone line up so I can get a good look at you. These magazines have to be perfect. I plan on selling enough to pay for these brand new uniforms," Elizabeta's eyes scanned every boy looking for any imperfection.

"Okay, there is nothing here that Photoshop and a little make up can't fix," Gilbert snorted at her comment.

"Is that supposed to be a complement?" she glared at the albino before shifting her attention to the quiet Canadian raising a hand next to him.

"So, what is this magazine supposed to be about?"

"I'm glad you asked Williams. They will be on two to three players each and include interviews with each player. Who it's shared with will depend on how well the players interact with each other. For example, you and Gilbert will be one. Then Francis, Antonio, and Lovino-"

"How did I get in to this? I'm not even a part of the team?" Arthur interrupted.

"Arthur, from today on, you are now an official Falcon!" Elizabeta shouted and pointed at Arthur.

"I-I don't even know any of the rules. H-how do you expect me to be on this team?" Arthur stuttered and looked at Alfred for help.

"I'm sorry but I can't defend you there," Alfred smirked as he mocked Arthur's accent.

"I don't expect you to play but you will be in the magazine and you will sit at all the games and practices. All The girls demanded for you to be in it," Elizabeta smiled and clapped her hands, "Now first up Alfred and Arthur!"

The photo shoot stared off simple Alfred and Arthur were told to jog and act natural and they had managed to keep that up for about three pictures. However, Alfred had commented on Arthur's butt in his tight pants, which caused Arthur to say a string of curses and chase Alfred around the field until the Brit couldn't run any more.

The next scenes the two were given shirts so they could take turns batting, pitching, catching, and sliding in the dirt. Elizabeta nearly died fangirling, when Arthur had slipped and Alfred caught the Brit in his arms.

"Okay, I think we're done with you guys." the brown-haired girl said holding a bloody tissue to her nose. Arthur let out a long sigh as the couple stepped off the field and out of the hot sun hand in hand.

* * *

"Look Artie, they started selling today!" Alfred shouted, running though the hall at full speed.

"Slow down you twit, you may hurt someone if you keep running in the halls," Alfred rolled his eyes and shoved the new catalog in Arthur's hands

"Look at how cute you are!"

"Cute? I look like a stick next to you," Arthur frowned at the cover picture of the two running and laughing, "But I have to admit Elizabeta did an amazing job after only a week of editing,"

Alfred smiled and pulled out another catalog, flipping to a page, and then started reading.

"Arthur, what do you look for in a life time partner?" Arthur's eyes went wide realizing that Alfred was reading the Brits interview.

"Well, if I were searching for someone I would say l would be looking for a person that loves the same things as I do, baking, embroidery, reading, and etcetera," Alfred had put on a poor British accent and held up the magazine over his head.

"Don't read that! You bloody wanker!" Arthur was jumping trying to get the book from the taller American.

"Would you say there's a girl who has your heart?" Alfred said and shot Arthur small grin.

"No, unfortunately a girl has not captured my heart, but I don't…" Alfred trailed off and read the words in his head. It took him a long moment before looking at Arthur, who was blushing like a mad man.

"Arthur is this…" Arthur nodded.

"Go on, keep reading,"

"'I don't believe that will ever happen because my heart already belongs to my boyfriend." Alfred smiled and wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders.

"Are you sure about this?" Alfred said into Arthur's neck. Arthur smiled and wrapped an arm around Alfred's waste.

"I can't turn back now, can I?"

"I guess not," Alfred laughed "I'm hungry, let's head to your house and order some pizza"

"Sound's great,"


	11. Chapter 11

"It's the bottom of the ninth with one man on third. The next batter up is this team's last chance at redemption. Who will it be?" Arthur gritted his teeth as he watched a large young man step up to home plate.

"And... it is Hector Madison, The most promising rookie batter in the high school league." Arthur was starting to get extremely annoyed with this announcer constantly talking.

"Does that man ever shut up?" Arthur grumbled.

"Yeah, we hate it too, but that team had to find something for him to do since he didn't make the cut." Matthew giggled.

"STRIKE ONE!" Arthur clenched his fist and watched as Alfred walked around the pitcher's mound. The American licked the tips of his fingers, wiped them off, and fixed his hat.

"Must he do that every game? I refuse to hold his hand or even kiss him until he drops that habit." Matthew shrugged and looked back at the game. He was starting to get annoyed with Arthur's constant yakking too.

"STRIKE TWO!" The dugout went completely silent. Even Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert were quiet for the last pitch of the game.

Alfred's eyes narrowed as he tightened his grip around the baseball. This was it, the last pitch of the game. He sighed in to his gloved hand and pulled his other arm back, He took a step forward putting everything he had left in to this pitch. The ball flew from Alfred's hand almost too fast for anyone to even see when it made its way to the catcher's hand.

"STRIKE THREE! You're out!" The umpire called.

"Mein gott, He did it! We won!" Gilbert shouted and hugged the other two-thirds of his trio.

"Gilbert, You a ruining my hair," Francis said trying to push the albino off.

"We are going to championships!" Antonio shouted.

Arthur smiled as he watched the team's reaction to their win. Although he didn't play in any of the games, Arthur was happy knowing he was a part of the team.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Alfred stood behind Arthur with his arms open for the shorter boy.

"Fine," Arthur pecked the American on the lips and hugged him.

"Arthur, didn't you say you wouldn't kiss Alfred?" Matthew laughed.

"That's right! Would you quit that awful habit of licking your fingers during games?" Alfred gave Arthur a confused but soon made an 'O' shape with his mouth.

"I only do that to get a better grip on the ball,"

"Still it's disgusting,"

"If it makes you feel better I'll go rinse my mouth out," Alfred pouted and made his way over to his water bottle and started to gargle.

* * *

Alfred and Arthur walked home hand-in-hand. Arthur swung a bag with his leftovers from their after game date, as Alfred babbled about nothing in particular. Arthur felt sad that the day was over. He didn't want to leave Alfred's side only to enter a dark an empty house. The Brit hadn't realized that his grip on Alfred's hand had tightened until Alfred stopped walking.

"Is something wrong?" Alfred asked putting a hand to Arthur's cheek.

"No," Arthur sighed, Alfred let out a chuckle and kissed Arthur's forehead.

"What's wrong Artie? Tell me,"

"It's nothing," Arthur gave Alfred a small smile and tried to continue walking.

"Okay Arthur, I know there's something wrong now," Arthur gave Alfred a look of confusion when the large American didn't budge.

"And how would you know if there was something wrong?"

"You let me call you Artie."

"Fine, I just don't want to go home yet." Alfred sighed and put an arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"Your parents working late again?" Arthur nodded.

"Hmmm…" Alfred was quiet as they walked the rest of the way to Arthur's house.

"Hey Arthur, have you unpacked those movies yet?" Alfred said giving Arthur a hopeful smile.

Arthur's green eyes lit up as he realized Alfred was asking to come inside with him. Arthur nodded and fumbled for his house keys in his duffel bag. After Arthur unlocked the front door Alfred made his way to the DVD case in the office.

"All you have is romance," Alfred pouted. Arthur stood behind Alfred and watched as he shuffled through the dozens of movies Arthur's family had collected over the years.

"How about this one?" Alfred held up the DVD in Arthur's face.

"That's fine, just don't go waving it around in my face," Arthur pushed box away.

Alfred's face was only inches away from Arthur's face when the American turned around.

"We should… uh... go watch that movie." the two slowly leaning in to each other. Alfred's lips were on Arthur's within seconds. Arthur felt himself being lifted off the floor.

"Alfred," Arthur managed to breathe the American's name as they broke away for air. Alfred stumbled to the small love seat on the other side of the room. Alfred's hands wandered down Arthur's sides and started to untuck Arthur's uniform shirt as Arthur tangled his hands in Alfred's silky honey blond hair.

Arthur shivered and let out a small moan as the tips of Alfred's finger ran up the Brit's back playfully tracing his spine. Arthur trailed kisses down Alfred's jaw line making his way to the lager boy's neck.

"Ahem…"

"Oh shit!" Arthur scooted to the other side of the love seat. Alfred and Arthur stared at the red-headed figure in the office door way.

"Ah Artie, am I interrupting?" Scott asked and laughed when Arthur shook his head.

"I always had a feeling something like this would happen. I just, never knew you would be with a boy." His Scottish accent was more noticeable now. Scott raised an eye brow and crossed the room to get a better look at the two.

"Artie, you look as though you just got caught doing something horrible," Scott reached over putting Arthur in a head lock.

"Uhm… who are you?" Alfred asked. Scott let go of the young blond Brit and sized Alfred up.

"Artie hasn't told you about his big brother? Artie that hurts," Scott put a hand over his heart and acted as though he were in pain.

"Like I really care, now what the bloody hell are you doing here Scott?" Scott only laughed which caused Arthur to become annoyed.

"Oi Cain, I found Scotty!" Liam shouted as he entered the office. "And Artie's home too."

"Oh… who do we have here?" Liam asked and walked up to Alfred. Alfred stood up and held out his hand to introduce himself to the red-heads standing in front of him.

"I'm Arthur's uh… friend. Alfred F. Jones," Scott laughed and Liam smiled shaking Alfred's hand.

"Friend my arse! Friends don't have a full make out section in a dark office." Scott burst out laughing. Arthur had finally had it and punched Scott in the stomach.

"Now, would you please tell me why you are in America?"

The boy's were quiet as Scott rolled on the floor holding his stomach. Alfred's was shocked By Arthur's sudden low blow to Scott. Liam just stood quietly waiting for Arthur to calm down. However, he couldn't hold the fit of laughing for too long and joined Scott on the floor.

"Oh god, that was great. When did you learn to do that Artie?" Liam wiped the tears from laughing.

"Shut up Liam, the lad asked why we're here." Cain said and helped Scott up.

"Nice to see you again, Artie," Arthur frowned at the awful nickname.

"Mum wanted us here for our father's birth day," Cain said indifferently.

"Yeah, she's planning some big party for him," Liam added.

"My name is Arthur! And she never told me about planning a party," Arthur murmured and looked at the floor hurt. Scott snorted.

"Well, maybe she didn't even want to invite you. After all you are the black sheep of the family."

"Scott!" both Liam and Cain shouted at the tallest redhead.

"Arthur," Alfred said and followed Arthur as he fled from the room.

"Was that really necessary Scott?" Cain shouted and smacked Scott on the back of the head.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

** I haven't updated in so long! ugh! I've been really wrapped up in testing and school work, but hopefully I can start writing more soon. And also if you guy's wanted to know who's who Scott is ****Scotland, Liam is Ireland, and Cain is Wales. **


End file.
